Through The Broken Glass
by midnytewolff69
Summary: A dark and twisted version of Through the Looking Glass and Alice in Wonderland. It's much more sinister and vengeful world set apart from the natural brighter tale we've all come to know and love. Be warned dear readers, this is not your normal fairy tale. So read at your own risk.


**Chapter 1**

Elise Header. Yes, that is a name. A young lady's name to be exact. A very interesting young lady. After all, a heroine needs to be interesting doesn't she? Otherwise, the story wouldn't bode well at all. Yuck. It would be filth unimaginable. Lucky for us, she is quite interesting thus, our tale shall perk your interest. It begins with our lovely Elise inside her parlor.

The thunder clapped at the night air and the wind whipped at the window like a violent bull. Rain poured out of the sky savagely, staining the ground enough to turn even the greenest yard into a muddy pit. A pit that would surely suck down anything and keep it held tight against the cold whirls of wind and ice. Yes, it was a mess outside. The messiest of messes some might say but, inside it was quite the opposite. Tucked under the pleasant quilt, her book open in front of her, a roaring fire filling the fireplace, and a hot chocolate on the nightstand, Elise was set firm against the elements that raged outside in the night. Giving a sigh, she set down the book with its placed marked and reached up to her temple to rub the sore muscles. She gave a groan as a sharp pain raced through her head then died down. This had happened a lot to night. She figured she had better get some medicine before it made her crazy again.

"Mother knows best," she whispered and crawled out of bed. Her toes curled into the shaggy carpet as her feet met it gently. "Mother seems to know lots of things lately." She spoke to the empty room with a gentle tone like a loving daughter would have, or should have, as her mother would have said. Elise grumbled at the thought, then quickly shook it from her mind and opened her mahogany door to greet the blackness. Every light in the house was put out. No. That was a lie. She never turned them on. She would have to look at them then. Taken a deep breath she began to navigate through the obstacle course of mess to get where she wanted to be. Her bare feet cautiously set onto the hard floor with the skill of a feline as the petite body danced down the hallway skipping and jumping through the mess. She planned to clean up in the morning sometime. Not now, while the storm was raging outside. Too much work in the cold and no one to help. If she tried that, she would catch her death for sure. Stopping suddenly, Elise looked back frantically as the loud chimes of the grandfather clock rang out loud. It was eleven. Only an hour had passed since the deed had been done. She was amazed at that, thinking much more time had flown by. Shrugging it off she finally made it to the bathroom and went inside with the flip of the light.

There it was. Staring at her through her reflection in the mirror. That face again. The face looked like hers but, she wasn't to sure it was. Like always she judged it. It was far to beautiful to be her. Yes, it's hair was black like hers, and its eyes were blue like hers, and its skin was ivory like hers but, it wasn't her.

She sighed in bitterness as she surveyed the image again. It stared back almost greedily, like it wanted to eat her. Of course, the dried reddish specks that dotted the flushed cheeks opened up a world of thoughts that could possibly explain the hunger it was seemingly portraying.

Quickly opening the medicine cabinet, Elise snatched up the headache pills and swallowed a couple. Not making contact with the mirror this time, she flipped off the light and made the trek back to the parlor. Once again skipping and maneuvering around the lifeless forms.

She was only halfway there when she heard the noise. Nothing like the storm outside but, something else. Something that indicated someone else was in the house. A soft patter of footsteps. Swallowing hard, Elise looked behind her to the blackness. Was it her imagination? It had to be. Turning back around she went to take another step when a clap of thunder surprised her and sent the,girl off balance, slipping in the gooy substance that stained the floor, and landed on her stomach. When the lightning flashed, Elise could see a pair of eyes glaring at hers. She shrieked out loud and rose to a sitting position. It was only, when the lightning flashed a second time that she saw what the eyes belonged to and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"That wasn't a nice thing to do mother," she breathed standing. "But, you've been doing things like that a lot lately." She stared down at the dark form. "To hooked to the bottle. I told you it would kill you one day." Her eyes then scanned the blackness over to the second body. "There are know words for you daddy. Bad fathers are not welcome here." She turned away again beginning her trek back to the parlor when the footsteps rang out again. This time, however, they sounded more like stomping. Spinning around the girl caught sight of movement in the darkness.

"Who's there?" She called angrily to the figure. "I'm armed. Don't try anything funny." A low growl came from the figure before it backed away becoming completely unseen once more. Elise could still hear it however, and it sounded like it was heading up the stairs to the attic. "Probably that damned dog," she grumbled.

The dog in question was in fact tucked safely in the garage. It was a big thing. Mixed between a saint Bernard and a mastiff. Elise had always hated that thing and it in turn had always hated her. It was brought to the house when she was 10 ears old. Now she was 16, and her feelings for the beast had only gotten worse. "Damn thing," she grumbled and grabbed hold of her fathers hiking stick from the corner. She never had to live with the beast any longer.

Making her way up the stairs, Elise held the stick at the ready. She wasn't sure if the beast would attack. Making a kiss noise with her lips she stepped into the blackness. There was one light up here, and it was all the way on the other side of the room. Solemnly, she passed the a breathing body she was sure belonged to the dog and a broken mirror with shattered glass that stuck out around the frame like menacing teeth.

"Soon you'll be like them," she explained laughing slightly. "And I won't have to deal with your shit anymore." With that she flipped the switch and turned around. What she saw shocked her so that the stick fell from her hands. There before her stood a large creature with thick, black fur. It had bat wing like ears and a reptilian like face. It stood on four legs and was as big as she was.

"Bandicatch," the creature spoke in a gruff voice.

"Wh..what?" Elise stuttered in shock.

"Bandicatch," it repeated. "That is my name miss Elise." Its lips pulled away from sharp, yellow teeth and curved upward into a lucid grin. "And I have come to retrieve you."

Elise stood shaking, unable to say anything. Was this thing a demon? Was it coming to drag her to hell for what she had done? She couldn't look away. It's eyes were like fire, burning in the night and they were entrancing. She whimpered cowardly and began to tremble.

Giving a deep laugh, the beast walked to her side. "You'll will understand soon enough my dear girl," it cackled and leaned in with it's shoulder. It struck Elise on the side and sent her flying into the broken mirror.


End file.
